


Four or five things Remus and Sirius never did on vacation

by marginalia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-10
Updated: 2006-09-10
Packaged: 2018-10-03 09:53:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10241987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

1) Once after exams they went down to the closest Muggle station and bought tickets for the first bus out of town. Sirius led the way to the seat in the far back, and as other passengers nodded off, he gave Remus a hand job agonizingly slow and steady, no Silencing Charm, looking out the window all the time.

2) The bus took them to a seaside town, but neither of them remembers the name. It was sunny and hot, and Remus bought iced drinks and added a bit of something from a flask. When no one was watching Sirius shifted and shuddered into Padfoot, ran into the sea, and returned, shaking droplets of water all over Remus.

3) Another time they escaped to Amsterdam and took a room for a week, only emerging long enough to forage for supplies and slip back into their room again. When they checked out, Remus pocketed a handful of brochures from tourist attractions. Sirius laughed. "Do you really think James is going to fall for that?" "No," said Remus, "But he'll appreciate the attempt."

4) Then, of course, was the time they were given the same days off from the Order. "Don't go far," Dumbledore said, but he had no reason to be concerned. The moon was full. Sirius guarded Remus as he suffered through the night, and on the lazy afternoons they'd go punting and slip into dark corners of Muggle pubs in the precious moments before evening fell.

5) They never went to Disneyland or Woodstock 79 or the Winter Olympics. They never went to Japan or New Zealand or Kenya. They never went to Greece and they never watched beautiful young people under the sun. Sirius went to Azkaban. Remus went into hiding. The world fell to pieces.

Some of these things are true.


End file.
